


Sway with Me

by Preussenlied



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fun smut, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preussenlied/pseuds/Preussenlied
Summary: In theory, doing it in Natsu's hammock sounded like a fun idea. In practice... not so much.





	Sway with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Someone so kindly sent me a list of NaLu smut prompts and I loved all of them. This one was "sex in Natsu's hammock with mixed results" and I can't tell you how much fun I had thinking about, and writing, it. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

"Lucy," Natsu breathed against the blonde's lips, and he felt her mouth curl into a devious grin.

"You like that?" Lucy purred, then moaned as her lips were captured by the dragon slayer's once again.

"That's a pretty dumb question," he growled. He currently had her pinned to the wall of his home, and after falling into a rather heavy make-out session, Lucy had snuck her hand down the front of Natsu's pants and began stroking his growing arousal. She giggled against his lips.

"Just wanted to hear you say it," Lucy said, swiping her thumb over the head and making Natsu's hips jerk. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his ear. "I want to ride you."

Natsu groaned and pulled his head away to look around the house. The sofa he had was occupied by dozens of ancient books they were using to help them gain more insight on the mission they were planning on taking, and they were a bitch to move onto the furniture in the first place, so he really didn't want to bother moving them. Next option.

The floor could work, but his back had seen better days than recent and didn't want to make things worse. Next.

His eyes suddenly sparkled. Now  _that_  is something they hadn't tried before.

He took her hand and led her to the hammock hanging in the back corner of the house after stepping out of his pants. Her eyes widened.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Come on, Luce," he said when he turned around, smiling brightly. "It'll be fine."

"Um… well, okay," she said. She knew she would learn to regret her decision, but for now, she just needed Natsu inside of her.

Natsu climbed into the hammock, but rather than lying down long-ways, he laid the other way, then reached over and picked Lucy up with ease and placed her over top of him. His strength would never cease to amaze her.

 _Not that I'm very heavy_ , she thought with a scoff, then gasped when she felt him against her entrance. She ground against him a few times, coating him in her arousal before she carefully lift herself up and reached between them to line him up and sink down onto him.

"Fuck, Luce," Natsu breathed, his hands gripping her hips tightly. She smiled and slowly began rolling her hips, taking note of each sway of the hammock caused by her movements. It was a nice difference from bouncing up and down on him like she normally would. This way she felt the drag of him, all the while remaining deep within her.

Natsu's eyes had fallen closed, but he soon opened them and was met with the sight of his blonde haired goddess sitting atop him, wearing only a lacy, pastel-blue bra and a white skirt. Her breasts were practically spilling from her bra and he loved it. Her breasts were amazing. They were big and soft and plush and he loved playing with them, but seeing them covered up in such a way was just as wonderful to him. He then trailed his eyes down her body and saw her skirt covering up the sight of where they were connected, but that was another thing that excited him. He could feel her wrapped tightly around him and it was pure bliss, but not seeing left a mystery that only his imagination could solve, which added to his pleasure.

Everything made his desire skyrocket and Natsu reached a hand up to her back and shoved her down against his chest, keeping her there with one arm while the other grabbed at her ass as he began thrusting up into her hard and fast.

"N- _ahh_ -tsu!" Lucy cried out, one hand tangling itself in his scarf and the other grasping his hair. She wanted to tell him to slow down, as the hammock began to sway much more with his aggressive movements; however, everything just felt too good and she just wanted more.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he grunted into her ear, sending shivers through Lucy's body. His pace was almost bruising, but it felt so damn good and Lucy could only whimper against him. Everything else seemed to fade away.

Until Natsu cursed, and not because of how she was squeezing around him.

"Shit!" he yelled as the hammock flipped, sending the both of them to the floor.

Lucy groaned, having landed on top of Natsu, who, when she looked up at him, was covering his face with an arm.

"Natsu?" she asked, and she wasn't sure if she should laugh at the hilarity of the situation, or to scold him for such a stupid idea.

"I think you broke my dick," Natsu said in a strained voiced.

"What? Seriously?" Lucy asked in a panic. She struggled against his hold in attempt to get off of him and make sure he was okay, but his other arm was still wrapped tightly around her.

"Fuck, Lucy, stop moving!" he yelled, and she froze, blinking at him. He remained covering his face like that for a few moments before he began to shake against her.

Was he…  _laughing_?

"Hey! What's so funny?" Lucy shouted. She was still concerned for little-Natsu.

"We fell off a hammock during sex," he said, removing his arm from his face. It was red, with beads of sweat rolling down his temple, indicating he  _had_  been in pain, but his eyes were light as he laughed. Lucy couldn't help but let out a chuckle as well.

"Well it was  _your_  stupid idea," she said with a smile, moving one hand to the back of his head to cushion it from the floor, then rubbing softly in hopes of easing the pain he may have been feeling from the fall.

"I mean, it was fun while it lasted," he said, rubbing soft circles into her hips with his thumbs. She had to agree, it was pretty enjoyable.

"It probably would have been safer had you laid down the normal way," Lucy said. She then felt his hands tighten on her hips and move her against him. "I thought-"

"The salamander's fine," he said with a grin. Lucy looked horrified.

"Did you just refer to your penis as a salamander? Never do that again," she said. Natsu only laughed.

"Oh, and it's worse than 'little Natsu'?"

"It's more normal than calling it a salamander!"

"But it's fitting!"

"It most certainly is n -  _ahh_! Right there!"

"Salamander feels good, doesn't he?"

"Shut up! You're making this weird!" Natsu laughed, then rolled them over, hooking her knees over his shoulders, the position making him reach deeper inside of her. Lucy arched her back, gasping.

"Is it weird now?"

"Just shut up and fuck me," she said, fighting against the laugh that was trying to surface. Natsu grinned and fulfilled her request. After all, he wasn't one to disappoint.


End file.
